


Smiles

by Kalloway



Series: The Heine That Lived [1]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Cats, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The cat lands on Athrun. That's nothing new these days. Though... this certainly wasn't the life he was expecting...





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 16th, 2012.
> 
> "Featuring 'the Heine who lived'. There's another story to be written, about the cat, since it didn't quite fit into this one... For dog_daies 2010, July 8th. 'I have never forgotten your smile...' Totally fluffy feel-good smut, though the Heine-who-lived does have some physical scars and they are described. "

"Nnn...mmmfff"

Warm summer sun streamed in through half-open windows, and the barest hint of a breeze ruffled the edges of the curtains - not enough, however, to distract the hungry, insistent cat standing pretty much on Athrun Zala's head.

Reaching, Athrun managed to get the cat from head to floor in one swift motion that elicited little more than a small, unhappy meow. Before the cat could return, Athrun was up, stretching and glancing back at the other half of the bed where a mound of blankets was rising and falling gently.

"You only ever bother me, don't you?" Athrun questioned once he was in the hallway. The cat, Lucky, attempted to twist around his feet and trip him, as if that would somehow hurry along breakfast.

"Probably better that way..." He answered his own question before bending down to scoop Lucky up and carry her to the kitchen - safer that way. Lucky merely replied with a soft purr that turned into a yowl once she was back on the floor and Athrun had reached for a can of cat food.

He'd really never considered having a pet - not a real, living one. Mechanical pets were different and he still made them often. But a real pet... It certainly changed his thoughts on what he created. Before, he'd thought cats were beautiful, graceful animals - people had described his own fast, agile movements as cat-like.

But since meeting Lucky, he'd seen her fall off an infinite number of surfaces, miss jumps, bring curtains down on herself, crash into windows and the sliding door, fall into the toilet, and generally be as graceless as possible. It was a little insulting.

Athrun opened the cat food quickly and before Lucky could jump up onto the counter, he had it into a bowl on the floor. She was getting better at learning 'surfaces kitties should not be on', though Athrun didn't think he'd ever break her of hopping up on the bed when she wanted something. Thankfully, she rarely did it during important things - and he did not consider sleep to be terribly important most of the time.

Leaning back against the counter, Athrun watched her eat for a long moment before finally wandering across the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on. He'd had a bit of a late night, again, but didn't think there was any reason to sleep away any more of the morning. Not when...

"Mmm?" There were grey clouds in the distance - not too dark, thankfully, but the sort of sprinkle that would cool off the warm air for a few hours. At first, Athrun had not liked the rain - unscheduled, unpredictable, much like any weather on Earth. He hadn't intended to stay on Earth...

He slipped out of the kitchen, leaving coffee and cat behind, to open the sliding glass door and wander out onto the patio. Normally, Lucky would be right behind him to sharpen her claws on the wooden railing, but Athrun knew she was well-distracted.

The wind was picking up - yes, it was going to rain.

It had been raining that day, too, a little over a year before, keeping him trapped in a small cafe, drinking overpriced coffee while a pair of middle-aged baristas kept trying to flirt with him. He'd been shopping - mostly for little electronic parts difficult to mail-order or get except as a bulk purchase - and then it had started to rain.

Ignoring everything else, and mostly annoyed that he didn't even have a book with him, Athrun had found himself just staring out the window, watching passers-by fight with umbrellas or just run awkwardly and try not to get splashed by busses and cars. And then he'd seen a man walk out of a storefront across the street and hold out his hands to let the rain fall on them before smiling -- a smile Athrun had known instantly.

Including every single battle he'd ever been in, everything he'd ever done... Athrun was sure that had been the fastest he'd ever moved in his life. He had jumped over a moving car. And he had landed in a puddle, not that he'd even noticed that until later.

They had just stared at each other for a long moment.

"But you died..." Near perfect unison.

"I got better," Heine had replied with a little smile, reaching with a scarred hand to move white-streaked hair to show burn scars that covered the left side of his face and disappeared below his shirt collar. Athrun hadn't winced. It had started raining harder and Athrun had dragged Heine back over to the cafe with the overpriced coffee and the flirty baristas though most of their conversation had ended up being half-sentences and little smiles and careful, tentative hand-holding.

Heine had mentioned living nearby - down by the water in a modest cottage. Athrun had nodded and known right then he'd be cancelling the flight he'd booked for the next day.

A loud meow drew Athrun's attention from the horizon and the past - Lucky had wandered out to see what he was doing. But her attention didn't linger on him - instead she quickly headed to the railing to leave another little set of claw marks. It had been annoying at first, Athrun recalled, but now it was just a series of reminders that she'd been there...

Athrun smiled as he watched her. It had been raining the day she'd come into their life as well.

"Only for a minute, cat. Then I want coffee."

"You should have asked."

Turning quickly, Athrun wasn't wholly surprised to see Heine standing in the doorway. Even in the summer - even in their home, he stayed mostly-covered. Heine apparently did not miss Athrun's appraisal and smiled.

"I -- When did you get up?"

"While you were standing out there letting all the bugs in," Heine replied before heading back inside. "What were you thinking about?"

"It's going to rain," Athrun said, following. And before he could close the screen, Lucky darted in behind him.

"That required ten minutes of staring off into the distance?" Heine questioned. Before Athrun could say anything, he realized that indeed, the coffee was ready and Heine had even started on the rest of a basic cold breakfast.

"...was thinking about you," Athrun admitted before retrieving his favorite coffee cup from beside the sink. Heine had stopped putting it away - it had been futile.

"Oh?"

"And her..." Athrun gestured at Lucky before smiling.

"One of us should probably be offended," Heine noted with a chuckle as he reached down to pet Lucky.

"I already fed her," Athrun said. He poured his coffee and reached for the half-filled vat of sugar that Heine had also stopped putting away.

"Going back to work right away?" Heine questioned. "I'm going into town later, so if you need..."

"I don't need to get started right away," Athrun replied. He felt bad - Heine had already been asleep by the time he'd crawled into bed. But hours had passed without his noticing, as was common when he was building something. Heine never seemed to be offended by it, at least.

"No?" Heine had gotten out cereal and bowls, but hadn't moved to actually do anything with them.

Athrun shook his head. There were far more important things, after all, like little claw marks on the patio railing and Heine smiling on a rainy day. He smiled and set down his coffee after one mouthful.

"What is it?" Heine was watching him intently, ignoring even Lucky as she attempted to stand on his feet.

"You," Athrun replied, closing the distance between them silently and leaning forward to very softly, carefully kiss Heine.

The first few raindrops hit against the kitchen window. Heine groaned and silently, both men hurried around the cottage to close windows.

The last window closed was the one in their bedroom - Athrun had just pulled the sash down when Heine stopped to lean on the doorframe, watching. It took Athrun a second to see, but Heine was panting a bit - along with the scarring from head to toe, his lungs had been damaged and that left him with a limited endurance. They had to be conscientious of that fact, though it didn't limit them too often.

"You okay?" Athrun asked, heading over.

Heine shook his head, but before Athrun could manage more than an alarmed expression, he continued - "Got interrupted far too quickly."

Athrun did his best not to frown for more than a second, before glancing over at the bed and then back to Heine. Heine smiled and nodded.

"Hadn't gotten around to making it yet, anyway..."

Heine no longer shied away from Athrun pulling his clothing off. And Athrun no longer winced when he revealed uneven scars and skin. The transition from standing to sprawled on the bed was measured not in seconds but kisses - one between each piece of clothing Athrun tossed onto the floor and one once Heine was on top of him, obviously equally interested in what they were doing.

Athrun let out a low moan when Heine slid to the side, breaking their contact for just a moment.

"What do you want?" Heine asked softly before reaching down to run a thumb over the tip of Athrun's cock, spreading clear pre-cum and making Athrun shiver and squirm.

"You," Athrun replied before reaching to do similar to Heine. "...you."

"Handcuffs?" Heine suggested in a teasing whisper, leaning close before kissing Athrun's neck. "Chocolate syrup?"

"Do we even have chocolate syrup?" Athrun questioned, not that he was terribly keen on the idea. It sounded far more sticky and messy than romantic and besides, he knew Heine was just playing.

"No," Heine admitted with a soft little chuckle before his mouth met Athrun's in a deep, lingering kiss that was only broken by Heine needing a little more air. His good hand was now stroking the length of Athrun's erection and Athrun shifted a bit so they could touch each other a little easier.

"Good," Athrun mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment before fishing over at the night stand with one hand to snag yet one more thing that never got put away.

Heine had it from him almost immediately, cap off the bottle and then slowing down a bit to squeeze lubricant onto his fingers.

"Athrun..."

"Yeah..." Athrun reached to guide Heine's fingers down between his legs. He wasn't as self-conscious about it as he had been originally, instead just settling and relaxing to let Heine touch him. He hissed when a pair of Heine's fingers pressed into him, more from the cool of the lube than anything. Heine shifted to lay half over him, kissing his neck carefully before leaning up a bit to lick the curve of Athrun's ear.

Athrun moaned and closed his eyes. He knew Heine was lying on his left side. Hopefully that was okay. Maybe for a few minutes. He wouldn't need too much. Though not having a hand on his erection was distracting and nearly unbearable. It wasn't cheating or anything. As Heine continued to stretch him, he reached down to relieve a tiny bit of the tension that was building within him.

He cried out when Heine found the spot within him that felt far too good to properly handle.

"Again?" Heine questioned, smiling at Athrun when Athrun opened his eyes. Already his breath was short, but Athrun shook his head. He'd stopped moving his hand over his erection as well, and only once met Heine's gaze did he realize that Heine had probably been watching him.

"Want you," Athrun replied, half-expecting a silly little reply that Heine was more than his penis.

But it didn't come.

Instead, Heine just gave a little chuckle and pulled his fingers back before settling onto his back. Athrun wasted no time repositioning himself above Heine's erection. Their hands met while spreading more lube -- they were both smiling.

For a minute, the only sounds were soft gasps and the patter of the rain hitting the window. Athrun pressed down, Heine tried not to arch up. Athrun found Heine's left hand with his right one, weaving their fingers together. Finally, he was able to move. No matter how long Heine spent getting him ready, it was never the same as this.

"Heine..."

"When you're ready..."

"Yeah, I..." Athrun found a rhythm slowly, not complaining when Heine's good hand wrapped around his own erection. He'd not been terribly good with the position at first, but it was easiest for Heine. He had felt awkward about being so exposed, so vulnerable, he supposed. Now, once he had adjusted, it was easy to move. Heine filled him completely, and as he began going faster, Athrun was very pleased with the little moans that were escaping Heine's mouth. Somehow, he completely ignored his own, even as Heine's hand moved on his cock.

He felt a twinge of guilt when he felt himself about to come. He'd wanted Heine to come first, but there was no way - not with Heine stroking him and not with Heine inside of him, filling him and hitting just the right spot inside.

"Nnn... Heine..." Athrun had to pause in his motions, shaking and squeezing Heine's hand as he came. It was everything, right there. Everything. All he wanted and needed for that exact moment..

He opened his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, looking at Heine and wanting to apologize, but there was that smile again.

"Little more, okay?" Heine questioned, and Athrun nodded. He was nearly boneless, but with Heine's hands guiding his hips, he found himself able to move the last little bit until Heine shuddered beneath him, bouncing him the last few thrusts because neither of them could really hang on.

Even kissing seemed like too much, at least after one quick peck while Athrun slipped free and flopped onto the bed.

It was still raining, but only lightly.

Heine's fingers threaded with his again, and Athrun tried to murmur how happy he was but it didn't come out entirely coherently.

It was the perfect morning, really.

A moment later, Lucky jumped up onto the bed and pushed her way between their feet, batting quickly at toes before turning around once and settling into a ball.

No, now it was the perfect morning.


End file.
